The Lady, or the Beast?
by Cancerous Canine
Summary: "I have fallen for you my Prince.." "As have I my Knight in shining armor."


The Lady, or the Beast?

Disclaimer: I do not own Karkat, Gamzee, or any of Andrew Hussie's characters that I mention, neither do I own this really since it's actually a story I read while I was in English and it inspired me to write this.

A/N: This is only a one shot with my OTP :3. It kind of makes me sad to see there aren't many new stories for this couple as their used to be when it was canon, I think this couple shows real potential (I bet many disagree with me or you just don't really give a loving fuck) and it's extremely adorable.

…

In the older times there lived a barbaric king, He was a man of tremendous taste and fancy that carried himself with a rather alienated attitude as when everything went according to plan he was extremely genial and amiable, but when things became chaotic he became even more genial and suave; but never underestimate his lord highblood. The Grand Highblood always knew how to play out even the most challenging games for he was known to be an extremely patient man. He would wait for his victim to fall prey to his wolves so he could watch as they cried out in horror upon looking at his bloodied face before they were ripped apart piece by piece and was an excellent player indeed.

Inside of the Grand Highblood's dark looming empire was that of a public arena, in which, by exhibition of manly and beastly valor, the minds of his subjects were redefined and cultured; but alas the arena wasn't made for the entertainment for his people or the opportunities to hear the rhapsodies of dying gladiators as they fought for honor nor to openly disgust their opinions of religious or political affairs. It was a matter of life or death, freedom or captivity, virtue or crime. It was a place where virtue was rewarded or crime was punished. Most subjects were accused of petty crimes just to please the king or to make his evening eventful, public notice was given to his subjects regularly on an appointed day the fate of the accused person was to be either punished or proved innocent by the Mirthful Messiah's themselves. The area was dark and caked with older stale blood of the deceased innocent and the guilty well deserving its name The Dark Carnival.

When all his lord Highblood's subjects assembled in the vast amphitheater, including the Grand Highblood himself, surrounded by is court of Highblood's, sat high up on his throne of royal state that sat above bones and skulls on one side of the arena, gave the signal, a door beneath him opened and the accused subject carefully walked out for the crowd to view. The subject was presented with two doors that looked exactly alike side by side; one held a beautiful maiden, one of the most beautiful in the lord's court he was forced to wed as a reward for his innocence; it did not matter whether he had a Matesprit or was flushed for another, the other on the other hand held a ferocious large intimidating beast that would maul him as punishment for the crime he 'supposedly' committed. It was the accused duty to walk up to the two doors that were presented to him and open one; he was to be given no forewarning to which was which and was supposed to be given no influence or guidance to what door the Mirthful Messiah's chose for him. His fate were chosen by the gods themselves and any interruptions were to be taken care of immediately. When the tradition was to be finished the subject were sent home to mourn for the one so young and fair or the old and wise. There was no escaping the judgment of the king's arena.

The King had two sons; his oldest and next in throne was a large intimidating troll by the name of Kurloz Makara who was just as fervent and imperious as his father, and his youngest Gamzee Makara who was a rather fine warrior but extremely egoistic. To say they were the apple of his eyes was an extreme understatement as they were loved by him above all humanity.

Among his courtiers was a young troll about the age of the King's youngest son of the lowest blood and lowest station to those of the conventional heroes of romance who lusted after royal maidens. The youngest prince was extremely satisfied with his lover Karkat as not only was he admirably handsome but was brave to a curtain degree that was unsurpassed in the entire kingdom; the young prince loved the knight with a fiery passion as the two spent many nights with passionate love making as the smaller of the pair moaned out the prince's name like a chant as he cried out in bliss at the pleasure Gamzee gave him. The affair carried on healthy and happily for many month until, that is, the King happen to find out about the love affairs existence.

The King was outraged at the knight for 'tainting' his youngest beloved son, even though Prince Gamzee was the one who pursued the love interest in the first place, and immediately cast Karkat Vantas in jail, and a day was appointed for his trial in the King's arena. News spread like a wild fire of the lover's affair and more and more subjects became interested in the trial as the day of the knight's trial arrived closer and closer. You see, Never had such a case occurred, never had a subject dared to love one of the Kings sons behind the Grand Highblood's back.

The beast cages of the kingdoms were searched and picked through to find the most savage and relentless beast, from which the fiercest, largest monster might be elected for the arena; and the ranks of young beauty had been carefully surveyed by a contest to see who would be picked to be a fitting bride to the knight if he were to be innocent in the eyes of the Mirthful Messiah's. Of course, everybody knew the deed the knight was being accused for had been done. Karkat loved the Prince, and he, neither Gamzee, nor anyone thought of denying the fact; but the King would not even consider allowing him the right to love his adored son. No matter how the affair turned out he would be disposing of the pesky mutant, and the King would take great satisfaction in that.

So when the trial day had arrived from far and near people gathered in the great dark galleries of the arena. The King and his court were in their places, opposite to the twin doors— those fateful doors so frightening in similarity. All was ready, the signal was given, and the lover of the prince walked into the arena; short, strikingly handsome, boyish hair, bright red eyes, his appearance was greeted with a low hum of appreciation as the crowd gazed at him shocked that there was someone as grand as him lived among them. No wonder he caught the Prince's eye and gained his love! How terrible for him to be here under these circumstances!

As custom the knight walked calmly into the arena and turned; bowing to the king he eyes fixated not at the King who nodded at him to begin but the Prince who sat there in the throne next to his father; had it not been for their kingdom's barbaric nature due to the king himself he figure the Prince would not have been their. The Prince looked paler than most in the stadiums that cheers and screamed in excitement and looked at him with slightly watering eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. The Prince had done what no other had; he had possessed himself with the secret of the doors. He knew what was within both of the two doors, what lay behind both of them, stood the cage of a pissed off hiss beast, and behind the other waited a lady. Not only did he know what room the lady resided in, but he knew exactly who resided in their, all blushing and radiant should her door be opened. It was on of the loveliest and fairest of the damsels in his father's court who had been selected for the knight, and the Prince hated her. Maiden Terezi Pyrope was the wenches name, and the Prince despised her more than any other person in the entire kingdom. Once he had seen or imagined he'd seen, the fair creature throwing lustful glances of admiration at his lover. Sometimes he even believed had been perceived and even returned by his loving Knight. Now and then he had seen them walking together, and Gamzee had been overcome with outrageous jealousy. Yes the girl was a lovely, but she dared to raise her eyes upon the Prince's loved one! With all of his heart he hated the women who trembled and blushed behind the door waiting to be swept off of her feet by HIS love.

As his lovers eyes met his he sat there paler and in the vast sea of anxious face that looked down at the knight waiting for him to choose. Life or death. He knew exactly which sound proof door trapped the hungry beast as it hissed and clawed trying to get its next meal and which held the wench who was trying to steal his lover away from him. The Knight had _expected_ the Prince to know which was which. He understood how the Princes brain worked and his nature. He knew the Prince could be extremely rough but also pleasantly soft Gamzee could be through the nights they spent in each others company.

Karkat sent him a nervous glance. "Which?" the question could be heard as if his knight had shouted it to him from where he stood. There was not an instant to be lost.

The Prince raised his right hand, which had been resting on his chair arm, and sent a quick motion to the right door. No one but his lover saw the notion as they were all looking down at the main arena waiting. Karkat turned and with rapid controlled steps encountered the door. Every heart stopped beating, every breath held, and every eye was fixated on the Knight as without hesitation approached the right door, and opened it.

_**I have fallen for you my Prince…**_

As have I my knight in shining armor…

A/N: This is supposed to make you think, what **was** in the right door? Does the Prince wake up every night in tears over watching his lover's death or were the Princes outraged cries drowned out as the Knight and the Redglare's daughter kissed and the crowd erupted in cheers? What do you think Gamzee chose for his Karkat? Life or Death? This lead's us to think about how the brain of a human thinks, to choose your lover being alive but betrothed to another, or rather have your lover be dead by the jaws of a ferocious tiger. Hoped you liked it! I hope you guys give me opinions and what you think what Gamzee's choice was.


End file.
